


Stuffed and Mounted

by T13515C



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Corruption, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Pregnancy, Teratophilia, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T13515C/pseuds/T13515C
Summary: A young girl is captured by a roaming Minotaur in a strange far-away land, and she helps him start his very own village - one child at a time, whether she likes it or not.





	Stuffed and Mounted

“Mmm. Little girl smells good.”

Lily shivered in the firm grasp of the terrifying bull man as he snuffled at her thick blonde curls, his enormous paws holding her steady in his lap while he inspected her quivering form. What did he want with her? She just wanted to go home, or back to summer camp, or to be anywhere other than here. 

The minotaur keeping her captive was gigantic and shaggy, thick slabs of muscle coating his masculine form as they bulged beneath his coat of fur. Lily could feel his firm abs behind her slim back and butt, unyielding and burning feverishly with his body heat. Along with that, he smelled very… musky. The young girl was practically drowning in his pungent, animal scent from her seat in his lap, and it was making her head swim with a strange fogginess. With each passing minute in his grasp, her young body was warming up, the alien heat pooling low in her belly as she took in his bullish stench.  
“Let’s see if you’re ready for me yet.”

Lily yelped as one large hand descended, ripping her shorts and underwear from her hips in one swift flick of his wrist. Her face lit red as she curled her legs up, eyes wide and face burning in shocked embarrassment at the treatment – before she began kicking and wiggling when he picked her up by the hips. His fat fingers pried her thin legs apart, exposing her privates to the open air as she opened her mouth to scream.

Her yell cut off with a choked gasp as he pressed her tiny pelvis against his mouth, and his broad tongue pushed into her young vagina. Lily shivered and twitched, pain warring with an unexpected, growing pleasure as he sampled her sweet lips, his cow tongue flicking and slobbering all over her crotch. It was bizarre, feeling something intrude in her tight opening for the first time, and she winced at the sharp tug of pain within as his appendage pressed deeper and deeper. However, the shock of discomfort was fading quickly, replaced with pleasant ripples of sensation up and down her arched spine as Lily was molested by her captor.

Finally, his mouth slipped away from her winking puss, leaving her a gasping sweaty mess as arousal flooded her inexperienced body and mind. He gave a low growl that made Lily clench her vagina instinctively as his dark, lusty eyes flicked up to her face, a devious smile pulling his teeth back.

“Fertile – and tasty. You’ll make a fine breeder.”

That pronouncement had Lily freezing up. W-what? She was fertile? And he planned to –

“Wait, p-please!”

The tip of his flared cockhead brushing her gaping pussy interrupted her thoughts, and she could only gasp as he lowered her exposed hole down towards his hips, a plea growing on her lips – which was stolen from her in a whoosh of air as he hilted himself into her with a single, ferocious thrust.

Pain flared behind her eyes as Lily was viciously impaled on the bovine cock. It bulged obscenely through her stretching skin, her mind going numb at the sight of the monstrous fuckstick outlined through her tummy’s flesh. She hung there, limbs flailing weakly in shock as her virginity was robbed without ceremony. The minotaur kept his hands around her midriff, holding her in place as he slowly, achingly slowly, dragged his thick phallus from her insides – then thrust again. He set a relaxed pace of penetrating Lily’s freshly broken-in pussy, pumping her young body up and down his cock like a toy as he hilted her over and over.

“Fuck, you’re a tight little slut,” He growled out. “Gonna have fun breaking you in.”

Lily bounced in his grip, eyes rolling, mind cracking under her increasing pleasure as she was used to satisfy his bestial urges. She gasped and wailed, her inexperience with carnal joys leaving her confused and warring with herself as she fought against her own enjoyment of her rape. She couldn’t help it, though. She was so full of dick meat. The minotaur could barely fit his enormous pole inside her snatch, she was so small and tight, but he managed – and it was blasting her body with waves of orgasmic bliss. Lily had never felt so filled before by anything. It was like her entire body was being wrapped around his fat, burning prick as it plunged in and out of her ruined slit. She could feel her insides molding to the shape of his cock, her vagina strained to its breaking point as it became a gaping minotaur breeding hole.

“Having fun, cumdump?” The minotaur laughed. “You’re gripping me so hard you might never come off me!”

Despite what her fragmented mind told her, however, Lily basked in the sensation of being made a woman, even if was by this brutal beastman. She knew she shouldn’t be enjoying herself so much as her juvenile form was plundered by her captor. She knew he intended to make her have his children and service him like this for as long as he could keep her. But even those thoughts couldn’t chase away the orgasmic pressure running up and down her spine. If anything, a dirty corner of her mind, newly awakened, even found the thought arousing. Lily shivered in pleasure as she was pulled from orgasm to orgasm, her hungry cunny rippling and gripping at the fat dong invading it while thick dollops of precum oozed from her ruined hole. It felt like an eternity of cumming her brains out before finally, her stud tensed beneath her.

“Here it comes, bitch. Hope you’re ready for your first calf.”

The minotaur’s thrusts picked up in intensity, jackhammering in and out of her as his throbbing cockhead erupted like a fountain inside her. Lily’s vision went white with the sensation as her womb was mercilessly flooded by gallons of bull semen, her pussy gushing sympathetically with the thick load being dumped within her even as it squirted from her overstuffed vagina. Her back arched and toes curled as Lily screamed, the minotaur roaring in dominant delight as he filled her to the brim. Her belly bloated outwards with the volume of jizz inside of her, disguising the outline of the minotaur’s pulsing rod as it grew until Lily looked ready to give birth. Her tummy sagged low as she hung limp atop his cock, shaking from the orgasmic aftershock of being used as a cocksleeve.

The minotaur chuckled, one hand patting Lily’s insensate head as he searched around on the floor for something.

“Not a bad fuck for such a tiny little thing.”

Lily jolted as his hands snaked up, a thick leather collar wrapping around her throat before she could even resist. With deft fingers the minotaur secured it around her neck, tightening it to a taut but comfortable length even as she scrabbled at its smooth surface futilely.

“Don’t worry about that, pet. It’s just a little insurance to make sure you stay close – and it’ll help you adjust to your new life as my mate.”

With that, he took her by the waist once more, and popped her off his swollen prick. Great globs of cum dripped from her pussy with its plug now removed, soaking the floor in a smelly deluge even as Lily quivered at the uncomfortable sensation.

She felt completely disgusting. She was sweaty, aching in more places than she knew existed, and her entire lower half was coated in bull seed and vaginal lubricant. It still leaked, ever so slowly now, from her stretched twat lips, all puffy and red from their mistreatment. She panted miserably in the minotaur’s grasp as he brought her back against his chest, laying them down inside a crude nest of sorts off to the back of the cave. He snuggled her close into his side, one giant paw laid gently atop Lily’s defiled form as he gave a satisfied sigh, and settled in to sleep.

Despite her current state, Lily found her eyelids fluttering similarly. She was exhausted after being used so thoroughly. With barely a moment of hesitation, she rolled over, curling into the slab of warm, furry body that blocked her in, and fell asleep with uncertainty in her heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her first night with her new Master set the tone for their relationship in the following months. The minotaur would often rise before her, and would use her slumbering form to get himself off as a wake-up call for Lily. She would be jolted into consciousness by the sensation of his fat tool plunging in and out of her stretched hole, already halfway to a mind-boiling orgasm before she’d even had breakfast. He’d leave her bundled in furs to stew in her post-fuck haze as he hunted down a morning meal, often consisting of whatever could be found in the mountainous lair he had claimed as home.

Every day, he would dump at least three loads into her gaping pussy, between hunting and foraging. Lily became his live-in fucktoy, forced to service her Master whenever he pleased, wherever he pleased. He’d plug her cunny before and after meals, leaving her to sit in a pool of steaming cum as she shakily consumed her food. They would go to bathe in a clear, cool stream nearby, and Lily would often have to scrub herself down twice when she worked up a sweat because her lover decided he wanted her belly full of seed even as they cleaned themselves.

She wanted to hate him. Logically, she knew she was his slave, a sex toy just meant to please him at the drop of a hat. No better than an object. And he had clearly stated his intent to impregnate her on multiple occasions as he stuffed her aching pussy over and over, to leave her barefoot and pregnant and completely at the mercy of her own swollen body.

But it was just… so hard to stay angry. She’d feel indignant and anxious, planning out elaborate escape plans all day long, and then he’d return and she’d simply… stop. His musky, masculine scent would fill her nose as he held her close, and she’d feel his firm body beneath her own petite form as the minotaur lined his hips up with her own, and her focus would melt away. It was intoxicating, being so close to him, so entrapped with his presence. 

A small part of her screamed about how unnatural that was, how he shouldn’t be able to just blow away all her negative feelings towards him just by holding her close while he ruined her girlhood once again, but that part of her was shrinking. It grew smaller with each passing day as she became quicker to drop to her knees to service her Master, with each time she wriggled less in panic and more with arousal as she prepared to be penetrated by bull cock. Her begrudging nature was disintegrating under her submission, and Lily grew to anticipate, even desire, the moments where she was so full of thick cum and dick meat.

It wasn’t that she was broken as a person. She just… gave in to inevitability. Her young, pliant mind had difficulty fighting against the intense orgasmic joy that flooded her every time the minotaur made use of her sensitive body. Slowly but surely, the teen was being remolded from resistant and fearful to a willing, eager slave for the bull man. With every gush of jizz into her bloating belly, every earth-shattering orgasm blasting through her, Lily grew more and more into the minotaur’s breeding bitch that she was destined to be.

It was a given fact that she would soon be carrying her Master’s child. The change was so gradual at first, that she barely noticed – and she certainly wasn’t expecting it, given that she’d only been at his mercy for a matter of weeks. But soon, Lily was waking even before her lover could begin their morning fuck to roiling nausea in her gut, her flat chest tender and hypersensitive as her nipples became perpetually rigid and swollen. As time passed, her undeveloped bust began to grow, flat breasts swelling with feminine maturity and sweet, glistening milk for her coming offspring. Her hips ached as they widened and her rear plumped up, preparing her birth canal to deliver her unnaturally large children into the world. 

Most tellingly, her flat belly started swelling, imperceptibly at first. It wasn’t until one night by the fire, pressed up against the bull’s washboard abs, that her lover shifted in place, and she instinctively reached out to stabilize herself. Lily still nearly fell out of his lap, and it took her a moment to realize why – one hand had reached to steady her, while the other descended subconsciously to rest on the subtle swell of her belly. She stared at her own body, its changes alien and starkly lit in the flickering firelight, as Lily finally understood her place in the world.

Surprisingly, Lily didn’t feel fright, just acceptance. She had no way of getting home from wherever she was. And even if she could, she’d never be the same. She was a mother now. Her innocence had been taken from her, and in its place, a growing desire for more carnal delights had taken root.

The minotaur watched with delight as his little broodmare gave in willingly to her corruption. She didn’t flinch or squirm away from him, didn’t hesitate or balk at his desires. Now it was him that was fulfilling her lust, plundering his eager little slave as he filled her over and over. It made his cock so achingly hard, seeing the plump little baby bump she was sporting while she bounced atop his lap, squealing and moaning in delight day after day. Of course, now that his seed had taken with her young womb, she could truly become his as the subtle little curse on her beloved collar worked its way through her pliant body and soul.

Lily never noticed how her thoughts slowed over time, how she grew increasingly passive and horny and simple in mind. The world beyond her next orgasm and the swelling of her bloated womb faded from her perception. All that mattered was pleasing her Master, and receiving pleasure in return. So, she never questioned it when her growing chest started aching, how her breasts pressed upwards to make room for a second, then a third row of jiggly, milk-laden teats, capped with thick, sensitive nipples. Lily didn’t care that her spine lengthened and kinked up above her rear into a ropy cow tail swishing passively back and forth, or the cute little spurts of curly horns sprouting from her scalp. It didn’t bother her how her legs cracked and reformed into digitigrade hooves that clopped on the hard stone, and her ears grew long and droopy. She only had eyes for her lover nowadays. If she was changing to better please him, then she welcomed it happily.

Eventually, her first child was born into the world. An easy birth that saw her writhing in orgasm as her beloved calf slipped from her womb, and into its father’s arms. A handsome young bull – and he was hers. She cradled him rapturously as her minotaur held them both close, and it was then that she realized she never wanted anything more than to see her lovely babies to be brought into the world, one after the other. That night, as her firstborn slept soundly in his bundle of furs, Master brought Lily by the hand to their stream, and spent the rest of the evening hilting himself inside her, blasting her womb with cum, ready to begin the cycle of her next pregnancy.

Lily only hoped that she could give him twins, this time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Emily was having the worst day of her life, right now. Woken up in a mysterious forest, with nothing and no one familiar to be found – and she’d managed to immediately stumble into a group of brutish, muscle-bound minotaurs. Real life supernatural monsters, known for killing and eating people. Oh god.

But so far, they’d only kidnapped her, at least. The lead bull had slung her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, before taking off with his friends towards some big, imposing mountain in the distance. Emily did everything in her power to get away: scream, plead and beg, following by kicking and biting and clawing. But the monster held her firm, and ignored all of her assaults as he dragged her to her ominous doom.

A short while later they reached some gaping cave tunnel, leading out into a central clearing of some primitive tribal encampment nestled within the mountain peaks. Emily was dumped unceremoniously on her rear inside of the largest tent, held in place by the growls and glares of her captors as she awaited her fate with dread. Why did they bring her all the way up here? Were they going to dismember and eat her right in front of all their big, freaky friends!?!

The flap at the rear of the shelter swished open, and in stepped the biggest minotaur she’d seen so far. This one had to be their chieftain, or whatever: he looked like a bodybuilder standing next to a bunch of casual gym-goers when he stepped up close to Emily’s captors – his brothers? Sons? Of course, for as intimidating as the minotaur chief was, Emily couldn’t help but be distracted by the tent flap opening again to let a giggling, chattering horde of tiny minotaur children follow in his wake, along with their mother.

The younglings were almost cute, in their own weird way. They were small and underdeveloped, a gaggle of young males and females playing merrily around their father’s ankles, skipping and laughing. They were very innocent and non-threatening, unlike their presumed parent. Of course, their mother was just as strange a sight. She wasn’t even a minotaur! Or not a normal one, at least. She looked every part the broodmother she was – wide, swaying hips, engorged teats leaking milk down her front and a noticeable gravid bump in her tummy as she looked on her group of children happily. It was almost like someone stapled a bunch of cow parts to a human woman. Though she seemed awfully young for a woman with so many offspring – a thin, youthful face, with long curly blonde locks and bright green eyes… wait a moment…

“Oh. Oh god.” Emily forced out. “Lily? Is that you!?!”

The cow woman looked confused for a moment, her dull gaze sweeping over Emily blankly before a spark of recognition filled her eyes.

“Emily! It’s you! You found me, after all these years!”

“W-what? Lily, it’s… it’s been months since you went missing! And what h-happened to you!?!” Emily could only gape in horror at her best friend’s fate.

Lily tapped her chin thoughtfully, a small frown on her face.

“Months? But it’s been a long time for me. Look at all my kids! Some of my babies are even all grown up!” She gave one of her bull captors a gleeful hug that was happily returned.

Emily’s jaw almost hit the floor.

“Y-you… these are all your kids!?! It’s a whole fucking town!”

Lily’s smile widened proudly, one hand drifting past her enormous tits to her… oh god. Her big, swollen stomach.

“I know. I’m really good at making babies. I’ve had a lot of twins, and even triplets! Master helped, of course. He made sure I was the perfect mother for our children.” With this, she snuggled into the side the gigantic bull chieftain, who lifted her with a joyful gasp as he sat back on his throne – and impaled Lily on his huge, pulsing cock in one motion.

Emily could only stare in horror as her warped friend was fucked right in front of her and everyone else in the tent, tits flopping and ass squishing as she bounced eagerly atop the engorged cock of the chieftain. He stared into her horrified gaze with a smug grin, even as he brutalized Lily’s hole and twisted her nipples cruelly from behind. Lily squirmed, gasping, as milk shot from her bloated teats – followed by a long, shameful uttering of “Moooooo!” as she orgasmed violently, legs kicking and twitching.

Emily was so shocked at the sight of her corrupted friend, she didn’t realize she’d been grabbed from behind until she felt a thick leather collar snick shut around her throat. She was hauled forward towards the fornicating cows even as she kicked and protested, her screams cut short as she was choked.

Lily popped herself off the turgid prick of her Master, cooing with delight as cum ran from her stretched pussy, and Emily was handed off to the chieftain. He held her in the air by the waist effortlessly as Lily panted.

“I’m so happy you’re here Emily. I love Master, but sometimes his big dick is a lot for just me. And I know he wants to have even more babies in our village.” Lily smiled obliviously as Emily looked at her in terror, tears in her eyes. “I just know you’ll make such a great mommy like me.”

Emily wanted to reply, to beg her friend for release, but she knew it was no use. Lily was no longer the happy, go-lucky young girl she’d known. In her place was a fat, eager cowslut, begging for her holes to be filled and her tummy to swell. Emily’s mind cracked as Lily’s lips clamped around her tight pussy, tongue diving deep as she stoked the girl’s arousal for her impending fucking. Emily couldn’t help kicking and twitching at the sensation of being eaten out, femcum oozing from her twat even as her fractured mind fought against her fate. And as she was lowered onto the cock of the bull that would father her children for years to come, she could only throw her head back and scream – first in denial, and then pleasure as she joined Lily as another swollen minotaur broodmare.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story participating in sexual intercourse are of the age of consent, regardless of any perceived conflicts with this statement. 
> 
> First attempt at some shitty, fetish indulgent porno. The beginning was intentionally fairly abrupt, since I wanted to get right into the action, like I assume most other people reading this trashy nonsense would want. I'd love some criticisms in the comments, especially if anyone would like to see more like this. I'm fairly open to suggestions and weird stuff, so long as it isn't too graphic or disturbing.


End file.
